


Manhunt

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hide and Seek, Jealous Sherlock, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Trope combination prompt- Uni!lock and trapped together
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	Manhunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



Molly ducked into the gardening shed, shutting the door as quietly as she could before backing into the shadows.

“Don’t scream.”

Molly nearly jumped out of her skin, having to clamp a hand over her mouth in order to follow those explicit instructions. She narrowed her eyes, looking more closely in the darkness. Not that she had any doubt as to whose voice that was.

“Oh, hi, Sherlock. I didn’t know you were hiding in here too. I- I can find somewhere else if-“

“No, Molly,” he whispered with a sigh. “Just try to stay quiet and I’m sure we’ll both be fine here until we get an opportunity to run for the base.”

“Sure, ok, sounds good.”

She stepped a little closer to him so she was all the way in the back of the shed. In fact, they were  _ very _ close she realized, as his arm brushed hers and she caught a whiff of his soap or shaving cream or whatever that intoxicatingly crisp smell was.

“Surprised you’re out here tonight, playing manhunt, to be honest,” Molly whispered.

“Is conversation a requirement of the game? I rather think it would tend to be the opposite.”

Molly rolled her eyes, not that she let it get to her. She was used to his biting remarks and razor sharp wit by now. They’d developed a sort of friendship? She supposed that was the best word for it. They had a good working relationship, which was more than could be said for most others and Sherlock. 

“John convinced me to join in,” Sherlock finally replied. “Shouldn’t be a long game, seeing as most players are already drunk.”

“Mm, you’re probably right.”

A moment of silence passed as they heard a bit of chasing and yelling happening not far from where they were hidden.

“I imagine you’re here because of...Tom, is it?”

Molly blushed, thankful for the cover of darkness. “Oh, um, well...I suppose so. Not that we’re together! Not yet, really. I mean, he hasn’t exactly asked me out.”

“He’s planning to.”

Molly whirled to face him. “Is he? Wait, how do you- oh right, that’s a stupid question. So, do you mean he’s going to ask tonight? Or-“

“Obviously I don’t know all the details, Molly,” he replied in a hiss. “It’s just nauseatingly obvious he’s interested, that’s all.”

She frowned a little. That was an interesting tone.

“He’s nice,” she retorted, feeling a bit on the defense now.

“I never said he wasn’t.”

“But you don’t like him.”

“I didn’t say that either. Perhaps you should stop attempting deductions.”

“Perhaps what I should do is find another hiding spot,” Molly huffed, taking a step but stumbling a bit.

In an obvious attempt to prevent the potential noise that the large array of rakes and assorted university grounds equipment might create if knocked about, Sherlock wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in against him and keeping her from toppling over.

“Sherlock-“ she gasped.

“Shh.”

Molly quickly realized there were footsteps nearby, so she stayed silent and statuesque. That is, aside from her heart, which was currently doing an embarrassingly wild dance in her chest. The way his hands engulfed her back, his eyes shone into hers in the dim lighting, and his entire form was pressed against hers...did things to her. As she saw him gulp and draw an unsteady breath, she wondered if she wasn’t the only one.

Times like these, it was a little harder to define their relationship as “friendly” or “working.”

Maybe that was because she didn’t want to.


End file.
